Valuables and/or important documents are transported in pouches or bags with locks which are not always adequate for purposes of the security required for the transfer of such items. The natural and indispensable component of a lock system is security, which will assure inviolability or will provide evidence of tampering if an attempt was made to reach the contents of the pouch.
Pouches containing valuables such as jewels, large sums of currency, important documents or the like are frequently transported under the responsibility of persons in charge of the transfer, and it is sometimes necessary to do so in several stages until the pouch reaches its destination. At each stage, the recipient must sign to acknowledge responsibility, and in spite of the zeal of the custodians and couriers, it has happened that losses, particularly of money, have occurred without any sign of tampering with a safety belt or similar means for locking the pouch. This anomaly is the direct consequence of a deficiency in the locks, for it has been shown that access to the contents is possible through gaps in the expansion folds for opening of the securities pouch which the safety strap cannot close.
Under these circumstances, the person responsible for receiving the pouch and then passing it on, when he finds that the strap has not been tampered with and the pouch has no cuts hidden in the folds of the opening or anywhere else, acknowledges in good faith for proper reception, and the pouch continues on its way to its final destination where the loss is found when the valuables or securities are checked. These in summary are the failings of pouches or bags for securities which have been repeatedly evidenced by companies which transport valuables, banks, credit institutions, etc., and which this invention is intended to remedy.